jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayDK103/Australia's Got Talent 2019
Australia's Got Talent 2019 episode updates. Auditions Italics indicated a montaged act. Episode 1 Accepted: *Alexandr Magala, Sword Swallower/Acrobat *Gavin Sempel, Stand-up Comedian *Taj Farrant, Rock Guitarist *Vospertron, Light-Up Dance Crew *Apollo Jackson, Escape Artist *Jennifer Anderson, Singer *Lioz Shem Tov, Comedy Mentalist *Paul Kapeleris, Blind Singer and Pianist (Lucy Durack's Golden Buzzer) *''Anthony Pieters, Multimedia Artist'' *''Brett Bower, Sand Artist'' *Pricasso, Penis Painter Rejected: *''Noeline & Thumbelina, Horse Act'' *''Jacob Strickling, Scientist'' Episode 2 Accepted: *Eddie Williams Singing Strongman *''Little Miss, Dance Group'' *''OMG, Hip-Hop Dance Crew'' *''The Jesters, Hip-Hop Dance Crew'' *FunSize Crew, Dance Group *''Gordo Gamsby, Danger Act'' *''David Hill, Pirouette Performer'' *Jeremy Reading, Balloon Artist *Akira, Novelty Dancer *''Walter Whip, Trick Roper'' *Captain Ruin, Knife Thrower *''Unnamed Opera Singer, Opera Singer'' *''Jack Watson, Singer'' *''Annie Jones, Singer'' *Olina Loau, Singer (Ricki-Lee Coulter's Golden Buzzer) Rejected: *''Unnamed Aerial Duo, Aerial Duo'' *''Cirque Quartet, Aerialist Group'' *''Jesse Freeman & Cal Stubbs, Competitive Eater Duo Episode 3 '''Accepted:' *JJ Pantano, Stand-up Comedian (Shane Jacobson's Golden Buzzer) *Troy James, Contortionist *''Unnamed Drummer Duo, Drummer Duo'' *''Pink Matter, Dance Group'' *VPA Studios, Dance Group *Flipping Disc Dogz, Dog Act *The Space Cowboy, Sideshow Act *Chris Vitnell, Comedy Dancer *Samba Brazil, Samba Dance Group *Tulga, Strongman Rejected: *''Unnamed Singing Devil, Singing Devil'' *''Ginava, Drag Queen'' *''Tracey and Prada, Dog Act'' *''Natasha Saenz and Pepsi, Dog Act'' *''Ash Satori, Fire Twirler'' Episode 4 Accepted: *Janice Lorraine, Old Bodybuilder *''Caves Beach Gym, Seniors Workout Group'' *''Variety Tappers, Tap Dance Group'' *Pretty Boy Swagg, Dance Group *''Unnamed Magician, Magician'' *Borys Zagrocki, Stunt Biker *''Joe, Stand-up Comedian'' *''Suraj Kolarkar, Stand-up Comedian'' *''James Liotta, Stand-up Comedian'' *Emma Krause, Stand-up Comedienne *Gayna Tension, Drag Singer *Jayden Appleby, Singer Rejected: *''Unnamed Act, Act'' *Damon Twight, Backwards Singer Unknown: *''Unnamed Python Act, Python Act'' Episode 5 Accepted: *Hummingsong Choir, Choir *Kookies N Kream, Dance Group *Lil Kookies, Dance Group *Umit Bali, Stand-up Comedian *Kristy Sellars, Multimedia Pole Dancer *Demian Aditya, Escape Artist/Illusionist *''Unnamed Contortionist, Contortionist'' *''Yeneta Brothers, Acrobatic Duo'' *AKrobatiKa, Acrobatic Group (Manu Feildel's Golden Buzzer) *D.Minor, Rapper Rejected: *''Unnamed Comedian, Stand-up Comedian'' *''Unnamed Comedian, Stand-up Comedian'' *''Unnamed Doctor Comedian, Doctor Comedian'' Episode 6 Accepted: *Team Adrenalin, Acrobatic Group *''Hudson Lennon, Stunt Motorcyclist'' *''Antonio Ornelas, Car Drifter'' *''Calin & Arwen Diamond, Acrobatic Dance Duo'' *Jael Wena, Singer *Saksham, Magician *''Zion & Poppy, Acrobatic Duo'' *''Michael Boyd, Illusionist'' *Amy Watson, Indoor Sky Diver *Azeri Brothers, Danger Duo *Larisa Magda, Contemporary Dancer Rejected: *Ivan Krslovic, Stripping Dancer Unknown: *''Unnamed Stripper Dance Group, Dance Group'' *''Unnamed Cowboy, Cowboy'' *''Unnamed Tap Dance Duo, Tap Dance Duo'' *''Unnamed Dance Group, Dance Group'' *''Unnamed Stripper Dance Group, Dance Group'' Episode 7 Accepted: *Dynamite Studios, Dance Group *Ministry of Dance, Dance Group *Josh Norbido, Comedy Magician/Acrobat/Beatboxer *Find Your Voice, Choir *''Unnamed Balloon Artist, Balloon Artist'' *Sienna Osborne, Dancer *Phoenix, Mentalist *Luke Boon, Jump Rope Acrobat *Mitch Tambo, Aboriginal Singer/Musician (Nicole Scherzinger's Golden Buzzer) Rejected: *''Mad Fap, Novelty Singer'' *''Unnamed Singer/Ukelelist/Hula-Hoop Artist, Panda-Suit Singer/Ukelelist/Hula-Hoop Artist'' *''Davo, Magician'' *''Butterfly, Gay Asian Butterfly Dancer'' *''Johnson, Novelty Act'' *Tiana Victoria, Novelty Act Judge Cuts Advanced: *Gavin Sempel, Stand-up Comedian *Sienna Osborne, Dancer *The Space Cowboy, Sideshow Act *FunSize Crew, Dance Group *Flipping Disc Dogz, Dog Act *Captain Ruin, Knife Thrower *Eddie Williams Singing Strongman *Emma Krause, Stand-up Comedienne *Lil Kookies, Dance Group *Pretty Boy Swagg, Dance Group *Gayna Tension, Drag Singer *Hummingsong Choir, Choir *Jennifer Anderson, Singer *Lioz Shem Tov, Comedy Mentalist *Vospertron, Light-Up Dance Crew *Akira, Novelty Dancer *D.Minor, Rapper *Jael Wena, Singer *Josh Norbido, Comedy Magician/Acrobat/Beatboxer *Umit Bali, Stand-up Comedian *Apollo Jackson, Escape Artist *Chris Vitnell, Comedy Dancer *Kristy Sellars, Multimedia Pole Dancer *Larisa Magda, Contemporary Dancer *Taj Farrant, Rock Guitarist Eliminated: *Alexandr Magala, Sword Swallower/Acrobat *Anthony Pieters, Multimedia Artist *Brett Bower, Sand Artist *Pricasso, Penis Painter *Little Miss, Dance Group *OMG, Hip-Hop Dance Crew *The Jesters, Hip-Hop Dance Crew *Gordo Gamsby, Danger Act *David Hill, Pirouette Performer *Jeremy Reading, Balloon Artist *Walter Whip, Trick Roper *Unnamed Opera Singer, Opera Singer *Jack Watson, Singer *Annie Jones, Singer *Troy James, Contortionist *Unnamed Drummer Duo, Drummer Duo *Pink Matter, Dance Group *VPA Studios, Dance Group *Samba Brazil, Samba Dance Group *Tulga, Strongman *Janice Lorraine, Old Bodybuilder *Caves Beach Gym, Seniors Workout Group *Variety Tappers, Tap Dance Group *Unnamed Magician, Magician *Borys Zagrocki, Stunt Biker *Joe, Stand-up Comedian *Suraj Kolarkar, Stand-up Comedian *James Liotta, Stand-up Comedian *Jayden Appleby, Singer *Kookies N Kream, Dance Group *Demian Aditya, Escape Artist/Illusionist *Unnamed Contortionist, Contortionist *Yeneta Brothers, Acrobatic Duo *Team Adrenalin, Acrobatic Group *Hudson Lennon, Stunt Motorcyclist *Antonio Ornelas, Car Drifter *Calin & Arwen Diamond, Acrobatic Dance Duo *Saksham, Magician *Zion & Poppy, Acrobatic Duo *Michael Boyd, Illusionist *Amy Watson, Indoor Sky Diver *Azeri Brothers, Danger Duo *Dynamite Studios, Dance Group *Ministry of Dance, Dance Group *Find Your Voice, Choir *Unnamed Balloon Artist, Balloon Artist *Phoenix, Mentalist *Luke Boon, Jump Rope Acrobat Semifinals Semifinal 1 Moved on: *2. Olina Loau, Singer (Jessica Mauboy's Golden Buzzer) *6. Sienna Osborne, Dancer (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *1. FunSize Crew, Dance Group *3. Flipping Disc Dogz, Dog Act *4. Gavin Sempel, Stand-up Comedian *5. The Space Cowboy, Sideshow Act Semifinal 2 Moved on: *4. Captain Ruin, Knife Thrower (Joel Creasey's Golden Buzzer) *6. Lil Kookies, Dance Group (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *1. Eddie Williams Singing Strongman *2. Pretty Boy Swagg, Dance Group *3. Emma Krause, Stand-up Comedienne *5. Paul Kapeleris, Blind Singer and Pianist Semifinal 3 Moved on: *4. Jennifer Anderson, Singer (Hans' Golden Buzzer) *2. Lioz Shem Tov, Comedy Mentalist (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *1. Hummingsong Choir, Choir *3. Vospertron, Light-Up Dance Crew *5. JJ Pantano, Stand-up Comedian *6. Gayna Tension, Drag Singer Semifinal 4 Moved on: *5. AKrobatiKa, Acrobatic Group (Todd McKenney's Golden Buzzer) *4. Umit Bali, Stand-up Comedian (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *1. Jael Wena, Singer *2. Josh Norbido, Comedy Magician/Acrobat/Beatboxer *3. Akira, Novelty Dancer *6. D.Minor, Rapper Semifinal 5 Moved on: *6. Mitch Tambo, Aboriginal Singer/Musician (Natalie Bassingthwaighte's Golden Buzzer) *1. Kristy Sellars, Multimedia Pole Dancer (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *2. Taj Farrant, Rock Guitarist *3. Chris Vitnell, Comedy Dancer *4. Larisa Magda, Contemporary Dancer *5. Apollo Jackson, Escape Artist Finals Captain Ruin withdrew from the competition prior to this episode. Top 4: *3. Jennifer Anderson, Singer *1. Sienna Osborne, Dancer *9. Olina Loau, Singer *8. Kristy Sellars, Multimedia Pole Dancer Eliminated: *2. Lioz Shem Tov, Comedy Mentalist *4. Lil Kookies, Dance Group *5. Umit Bali, Stand-up Comedian *6. Mitch Tambo, Aboriginal Singer/Musician *7. AKrobatiKa, Acrobatic Group Final Result *'Winner: KRISTY SELLARS, Multimedia Pole Dancer' Trivia *This season was the series premiere for all four judges. Category:Blog posts